1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a seat assembly for vehicles and, more particularly, to an improved seat assembly to facilitate use by the operator.
2. Discussion
The continued popularity of both mini-vans and full size vans has caused vehicle designers to focus on providing a smooth transition between configuring the vehicle for maximum passenger occupancy on one hand and maximum cargo space on the other. Present vans have a rear passenger area that includes one or two rows of bucket or split bench seats. These seats are typically removable in order to maximize cargo space behind the front driver and passenger seats. Alternatively, the seats maybe configured while in the van to provide maximum passenger occupancy.
The typical removable seat assembly includes front and rear anchors which are mounted to the floor of the passenger compartment. The seat has latches which are configured to engage the anchors for installation and disengage the anchors to enable removal of the seat. While such seat assemblies do provide the user flexibility in configuring the van for maximum passenger occupancy or cargo space, the seat assemblies are inconvenient and awkward to install and/or remove. Further, when installed, the typical seat assembly affords very little flexibility to an operator who prefers additional cargo area without completely removing the seat. Further yet, such seat assemblies do not typically enable convenient access to the row of seats or cargo space behind the given seat assembly.
In order to install or remove the seats from the vehicle, the operator typically must lift the seat assembly into the vehicle. Once the seat assembly is placed in the vehicle, the seat must be properly positioned to its installation position over the anchors. In a typical van, the seat assembly is placed in the vehicle through the rear door and must be moved forward to engage the anchors to complete the installation process. While the seat must only be moved a small distance from where it is lifted into the vehicle to its installed position, typical seat assemblies require the user to lift or walk the seat assembly to its position over the anchors. Such lifting or walking is awkward because the height of the passenger compartment does not enable the user to assume a comfortable posture for bending and lifting the seat to an installation location over the anchors. Present alternatives to actually lifting the seat include simply dragging the seat across the floor of the vehicle into its installed location. Dragging the seat risks damaging the floor of the vehicle, which is typically carpet or metal.
Present seat assemblies thus do not provide any convenient means for assisting the operator in moving the seat from a door of a vehicle to its installation location. Similarly, when the seat has been removed from the vehicle, the user typically must lift and carry the seat to its storage location. For example, once the seat is removed, the user may want to place the seat against the wall or in a corner of a garage. In order to move the seat, current seat assemblies require the user to lift and carry the seat assembly to its storage location.
Further, when displacing the seat assembly to its installation location, the user typically moves the seat over the anchors. Present seat assemblies do not facilitate this operation. In particular, when moving the seat assembly from the back of the vehicle forward to its installation location, if the user does slide the seat, the latches mounted to the bottom of the seat interfere with the anchors in the floor of the vehicle, inhibiting properly positioning the seat to its installation location. More particularly, as the front latches move over the rear anchors, the front latches contact the rear anchors requiring the user to lift or walk the front latches over the rear anchors. This operation adds to the inconvenience that accompanies installation and removal of may existing seat assemblies.
Further yet, once the user has managed to position the seat to its installation location, many existing seat assemblies include latch mechanisms which are awkward and inconvenient. The user must typically position themselves in an awkward position to manipulate the seat in order to cause the front rear and latch mechanisms to engage the respective front and rear anchors.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved seat assembly which facilitates displacing the seat assembly both into and out of the vehicle, which may be positioned to provide additional cargo space without completely removing the seat assembly, and which facilitates passenger access to and ingress from the vehicle.